


To Mark a Soul

by seasonofthegeek



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Royalty AU, Soulmate AU, drabble series with multiple parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/seasonofthegeek
Summary: A night out with hidden identities and stolen glances between a prince, a princess, a personal guard, and a handmaiden ends up being more important than any of them could have ever realized.





	1. Chapter 1

"You know what I don’t get?” Alya unceremoniously collapsed on the fainting couch and kicked off her high heels with a grunt. “How is it that a prince can become a king on his own, but a princess can’t become a queen unless through marriage to a prince or king?”

“Well, there are queens who rule on their own, though it’s rare. Most of them are widows.” Marinette sat down at the vanity and began to take the pins out of her hair. “So you could always be one of those.”

“Marry an old king and wait for him to die? How very morbid of you.”

“You know that’s not what I meant!” Marinette picked up the brush and waved it backwards at Alya before using it on her own hair. “I’m just saying you could find a way to be queen without a prince or king, I guess.”

“You’ve met my parents, right? No way are they stepping off the throne for me to rule by myself. It’s important to them that I have a,” she curled her fingers into air quotes and rolled her eyes, “strong partnership with my king as rulers. I should’ve been like Nora and run off to fight ogres in the mountains.”

“You like taking bubble baths too much to go live on the side of a mountain and fight ogres, your highness,” the handmaiden teased. “It suits Nora though.”

“Yeah.” Alya sighed. “Why can’t you just be a prince? It would make everything so much easier.”

“I’ll be sure to let my parents know you’re angry they aren’t royalty and that I’m not a man.”

The princess laughed and pushed herself to her feet. “You do that, but apologize immediately if your dad threatens to stop letting me sneak macarons.” 

Marinette watched her in the mirror for a moment before turning around. “Do you really not want to find a husband?”

“Not particularly.”

“Would you rather find a wife?”

Alya laughed. “I don’t mind either, but I’m not looking for one or the other right now. Are you offering, M?”

“It’s tempting because we would be fantastic queens, but you know I’m already hopelessly done for.”

“Ah, yes, the blonde squire you talked to exactly once at the pub. Your soulmate.” Disdain dripped from the last word like an almost palpable thing. “Even if he is your soulmate, and I’m still not sure of that since you didn’t see the mark, it doesn’t mean you owe him a thing. You’re free to do whatever you want with your life with whoever you want.”

“You don’t understand how it felt when I was with him. I’ve never experienced anything like that before.” She sighed dreamily. “He’s perfect.”

“Gross.”

“Hush. You get your share of charming princes and doting kings wanting your hand. Let me have my humble squire.”

“You deserve better.”

“I think he’s plenty enough for me, though it’s probably still not possible.” Marinette stood and nudged Alya to sit down at the vanity so she could take down her pinned hair. “I don’t have that kind of freedom either, you know.”

Alya stared at her reflection, her perfect makeup and the sparkling jewelry she’d worn to yet another courting gala and she couldn’t muster anything but an irritatingly depressed feeling. “And people say we’re the lucky ones.”  
___

“I’ll have you know,” Nino said, crossing his arms and glaring at the prince, “while you were off playing fake fellow of the people without telling me you were leaving, I was getting yelled at by your father for not knowing where you were.”

Adrien winced as he unbuttoned the coarse, dark cotton vest he wore over an old t-shirt when he pretended he wasn’t royalty. “Was he really mad?”

“He was...annoyed but resigned. I’m the one who’s mad.”

“Would it help it I brought you back a gift?” He tossed the vest on his bed and picked up the bag he’d brought back with him. “I got you a new set of headphones. They’re supposed to be really good.”

Nino narrowed his eyes but took the gift, trying not to let his excitement show too much. “I guess this is worth it.”

Adrien grinned. “Good. Did I miss anything besides Father yelling?”

“You were supposed to attend a courting gala which is why there was so much yelling to begin with.”

“Oh, that. Yeah, I’m not going to any more of those.”

Nino sighed and leaned against the door frame. “Were you out looking for your handmaiden again?”

“Yeah. I didn’t see her but I’ll try again tomorrow night. She might only be able to get away certain nights. It was a Thursday the last time I saw her.”

“Dude.”

“You can come with me.”

“You better believe I’m coming with you. I can only handle one Gabriel scolding a week. It makes me all angry and anxious.” Nino went to the bed and picked up the clothes Adrien had left in his wake. “Why are you doing this to yourself though?”

Adrien poked his head out of the bathroom. “Taking a shower? I got kinda sweaty. It’s hot out there.”

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

“The likelihood of me finding my soulmate is slim anyway. I don’t want to worry about that.” The prince’s voice was muffled by the sound of running water in the next room. “I fell for her, Nino. I don’t know what else to tell you. She’s the one I want.”

“Yeah, but that’s not going to work for the king.”

“Then I won’t be king. He can find someone else to do it. You can be king.”

“LIke I want that job. It’s enough work keeping up with a rebellious prince who tries to act like he’s an angel.”

Laughter floated out from the bathroom and Nino shook his head as he took care of the rest of the clothes. He’d been by Adrien’s side for the last seven years as his personal servant and grown up around the palace just as his father had, so he’d spent most of his life close to the prince. He loved him like a brother but Adrien was an incredibly frustrating man to try to keep track of and it was primarily Nino’s job to handle that task.

He knew he was at least a little to blame. There was a time when Adrien wouldn’t dare disobey Gabriel’s rules but Nino pushed him to live a little, to seek out his own fun. It was great until Adrien kept sneaking out, more and more on his own, leaving NIno to fret and worry and cover. 

And now there was some girl he was chasing after who wasn’t royalty and Nino just felt tired. Adrien was a hopeless romantic, he always had been; but it wasn’t his lot in life to be allowed that kind of freedom. Nino supposed he himself could go out and find a lovely woman to fall in love with but in twenty-one years, he’d never met anyone who interested him enough and he didn’t see that changing anytime soon.

Adrien began to sing in the shower and Nino shook his head in fondness and picked up one last sock to add to his pile before pulling the bedroom door shut behind him as he left.  
___

“Do you see him yet?”

Marinette huffed despite the blush spreading across her cheeks. “Stop asking me that so loudly. What if he’s here and hears you?”

Alya laughed. “Then he’ll know you were excited to see him?” She leaned back in the booth and looked around the dim pub. “I like this place. Why haven’t you ever brought me here before?”

“Because it’s where I come to escape my work woes,” she teased, poking the princess’s side. “Besides, the only reason I brought you this time is because you promised to wear a wig so no one knows who you are. I’m still scared of getting in trouble for sneaking you out.”

“We’ve snuck out before, and let’s be real, I’m actually rocking this blonde. Should I dye my hair?”

Marinette’s half-answer turned into a squeak. “He’s here.”

“Who?”

“What do you mean who?!”

“Ah, Squire Charming. The tall blonde by the door then?” Alya noticed the slightly taller man beside him, careful eyes scanning the other patrons. “Who’s his friend?”

“I’m not sure. He was alone last time.”

“So were you. Maybe he brought his knight so we can have a double date.”

“He doesn’t even know I’m here,” Marinette argued.

“He does now.” Alya gleefully watched her friend’s face darken as the men approached their table. The blonde’s face lit up when he caught Marinette’s eye and Alya could see what had hooked her friend. He was definitely attractive. She let her attention wander to his companion again and found him still scanning the room. He walked close to the other man, much less like a friend and more like a guard. Squires didn’t usually require guards though and that’s what this man definitely was. Alya narrowed her eyes.

“My Lady, I’ve been holding my breath til the moment I got to see you again.” The blonde bowed low and offered his hand to Marinette. She placed hers in his with a soft giggle and then he was grinning at her and taking the seat across the table. 

“Are you looking for someone in particular or just suspicious of the whole room?” Alya asked pointedly. She got a surge of pride at his surprise. The widening of his eyes gave her a better look and she liked the soft golden brown of them. This expression made him seem much more approachable than before.

“I like to look around new places so I don’t miss anything,” he answered carefully.

“Most guards do.” She raised her eyebrows in challenge when she saw the set of his jaw. He took in a deep breath and averted his attention to his companion. Alya continued to study him openly. She wasn’t sure what it was about this man that had piqued her curiosity but she didn’t try to deny her interest.

“...is Nino.”

Alya’s eyes flicked to the blonde man as he made the introduction and then back to the one apparently named Nino. It fit him somehow. He looked uncomfortable with his back to the room. He kept trying to turn in his chair without raising too much attention so he could keep an eye on their surroundings.

“Do you want to switch places, Nino?” Alya liked the way his cheeks darkened when she said his name. She was glad he heard the inflection she’d put into it.

“I don’t want to put you out.”

“It’s no trouble at all, really. You’ll get a crick in your neck and spine if you keep turning like that.” Alya ignored the panicked look Marinette shot her as she stood and moved around the table. She waited by Nino’s chair and he looked up at her, eyes widening once more. She was really enjoying getting that reaction out of him.

Nino cleared his throat and stood. “Adrien, would you like to move to the other side of the table?”

“And leave my Lady’s back to the room? No, I’ll stay right here.” Adrien wasted another charming smile on Marinette who beamed right back at him. 

Nino stood beside Alya awkwardly for a moment before he slipped into her former seat with a slight scowl.

“Don’t be a sourpuss,” she teased. “It’s just a seat.” She glanced at their friends who were deeply engrossed in their own little bubble before leaning a bit closer to the table and lowering her voice. “So what kind of squire requires a personal guard, hmmm?”

Nino’s eyes flicked to Adrien quickly before returning to Alya. “What makes you think I’m his personal guard?”

“Everything you’ve done since you walked in here. Are you saying you aren’t?”

“You seem to know a lot about guards for a handmaiden,” he shot back.

She smirked. “Who said I’m a handmaiden?”  
___

“I’m the middle child too!” Alya’s skin felt nice and warm from the wine she’d been sipping and she could admit that talking to Nino the past hour or so had helped the feeling along. “Technically, anyway. My younger sisters are twins but I’m still in the middle between them and my older sister.”

“Good grief, I can’t imagine if there were two of Chris. I doubt I would’ve made it this far. My older brother is cool but I haven’t seen him in years. He was recruited by the guard a couple of kingdoms over. We talk when we can though.”

“I don’t see my older sister much either. My parents told her it was time for her to settle down and get married so she ran off to live in the mountains and fight monsters.”

“Sounds terrifying and awesome,” Nino admitted.

“My thoughts exactly.” She saw his eyes go to Adrien for his frequent check but his attention was back on her quicker than before. That made her heart feel light in her chest. “So tell me more about you, Nino. You said you like music. Do you make any or mostly enjoy listening to it?”

“Both. I can play a few instruments, but I’m not great at any of them. When I have free time, I like to mix songs. I have some decent equipment so it’s fun to work on. What about you? You mentioned writing. Like stories or something else?”

Alya took another sip of wine and nodded. “Stories, but mostly true ones. I like to watch people where I live and record their days. I find people interesting. Everyone has a story to tell.” Her face warmed at the fond look Nino was giving her and she rolled up her sleeves and fanned herself. “It is so warm in here. I wish we were closer to a fan.”

Nino’s response died on his lips when he caught sight of a familiar mark on the inside of her wrist. “May I see your hand please?”

“My hand?” Alya realized her mistake in revealing her soulmark and quickly tugged her sleeves back into place. “Why?”

“Please?”

She couldn’t understand the pained expression that he smoothed into one of blankness but she laid her arm across the table with a defeated sigh. He was going to see the mark and recognize it as a royal one. He would know she was the princess and he seemed like the kind of man who would leave out of respect and honor. She pulled her arm back at the thought of him leaving, but Nino gently caught her wrist before she could slide it away completely. 

Their eyes locked across the table and she gave him a slight nod of permission before the tips of his fingers grazed her skin. Alya’s breath caught in her throat as he edged the hem of her sleeve up enough to peek at the natural tattoo that had formed on her skin at the age of fifteen. She saw his brow furrow and his lips thin and knew all the fuzzy feelings that’d been building in her gut were going to disappear.

“I know this mark,” he murmured softly and his eyes went to Adrien again but this time they lingered. “It’s royal.”

“Yes,” Alya admitted, her voice just as quiet. “But please don’t make a big deal about it.”

“I wouldn’t but...” He rubbed his thumb along the mark and Alya shivered. He was still looking at Adrien and she wasn’t sure he even knew he was doing it. There was a slight roughness to the pad of his thumb as if he worked with his hands. She liked it a lot. Too much.

Nino seemed to come back to himself and quickly released the hold he had on her wrist. He sat back in his seat as if trying to get as far away from her as he could without making a scene. 

“What?”

He didn’t reply with words but nodded to the man sitting at Alya’s side. Adrien and Marinette still only had eyes for each other as they sat close together, Marinette’s chair pulled around the side of the table so it could be flush with his. At some point, Adrien had also rolled up his sleeves and Alya caught sight of the exact match to her soulmate mark on the inside of Adrien’s wrist as he reached to tuck Marinette’s hair behind her ear. 

She felt like someone had punched her in the chest and when she looked back across the table at Nino, he looked exactly how she felt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kind comments on the first chapter! I've got an idea in mind so I'll continue writing this as often as I can. :)

“Don’t say anything about the mark,” Alya said, keeping her voice low as she glanced at their friends, “but excuse yourself so we can go talk.”

“I can’t leave him.” Nino felt his gut twist into a knot. The words came automatically from years of watching out for the prince’s safety, but there was nothing in him that wanted to stay by Adrien’s side at that moment. 

Adrien, whose soulmate mark matched the woman who’d caught Nino’s attention in a way no one else ever had in the span of a couple of hours. 

Adrien, who could essentially marry whoever he wanted and Nino would still be stuck by his side, sentenced to a life of solitude.

Adrien, whose insistence that they come to this pub tonight so he could look for his handmaiden led Nino to Alya and therefore to something that could never work.

He scowled at the table so he wouldn’t direct it at the prince. 

“No one is going to bother him here. No one has even given us a second glance,” Alya replied, oblivious to his inner turmoil. “Besides, he tells everyone he’s a squire apparently.” She rolled her eyes and stood, directing her voice to the lovesick fools at the other end of the table. “We’re getting some fresh air. Don’t find any trouble while we’re gone.”

Marinette looked at her dazedly before blinking a few times. “Wait, we should stay together, shouldn’t we?”

“I’ll be fine.” Alya looped her arm with Nino’s as he stood and ignored the stiffening of his body beside hers. “I’ll have a bodyguard with me.”

“She’ll be safe with Nino,” Adrien assured Marinette with a gentle hand over hers. “He’d never let harm come to her. I trust him with my own life daily.”

She slipped back into a dreamy-eyed state and their hushed conversation resumed. 

With a satisfied nod, Alya led Nino through the crowd in the dimly lit pub and out the side door without many of the other patrons giving them much notice. The alleyway was only slightly darker than the interior and Alya made a point to carefully glance down both directions before letting the door close behind them. She watched Nino scan the area as he had the first time she’d seen him inside and felt herself relax. Besides the feeling of protectiveness he radiated, he was obviously someone in the know and safe to be around and Alya packed that feeling away to examine at a later time. There were more pressing matters to attend to now though.

“How does your prince feel about the soulmarks?” Alya crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. It felt like her mark was burning through the fabric of her shirt sleeve and she ignored the sudden need to scratch at it. “Does he believe in them?”

“I thought he did, but he told me earlier that he doesn’t care because he’s in love with Marinette.” Nino only spared a quick glance at her before resuming his vigilant scan. “He’s never said anything like that before.”

“Do you think he actually is? In love with her, I mean.”

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “This is only the second time they’ve met. Seems a little ridiculous that he could already feel so strongly about her.”

“It would be foolish to fall for someone so quickly,” Alya agreed.

Nino looked at her a little longer this time before sweeping his eyes back down to the mouth of the alley. “They can’t possibly know each other.”

“And to go off feelings alone would be...”

“Foolish, like you said.” Nino knew his tone lacked conviction but he couldn’t quite rally behind the words. He’d taken a step closer to Alya without realizing it and retreated once more as he cleared his throat. 

She caught his reaction and felt a little embarrassed. Something about keeping their voices low as they talked in the dark alley was making everything about him seem so important. She was reading too much into things. “Right.”

“Do you think the marks have to mean romantic love?”

Alya blinked in surprise and met his eyes across the short distance between them. “What do you mean?”

“Well, couldn’t the marks just mean the holders make a good team or would be beneficial allies?”

“Logically, yeah. In the royal world though, you know that’s not what happens.”

“Marriage,” Nino answered flatly.

“Everytime.”

He tried to swallow against the sick lump forming in his throat. “Adrien is...he’s...”

“Please don’t try to list his good qualities in some attempt to get me on board with this,” Alya sighed. She paced back so she could lean against the cool brick of the wall. “I would rather him just not know, and I certainly don’t want Marinette to know. She would try to deny any feelings out of loyalty and I could never do that to her. She means too much to me.”

“I have to tell him.”

“Why?”

“Why?” Nino echoed.

“Yes. Why?”

“Well, because...because the marks are very important to royal lines.”

“So?” Alya quirked an eyebrow. “I’m royal and couldn’t give two flips about them.”

“Adrien’s father does, and he’s my boss.”

“Does he make a point of asking you if you’ve seen Adrien’s soulmate?”

Nino followed her line of thinking and tried to hold back a smile. She was definitely unlike any of the other princesses he’d been around due to his position at Adrien’s side. “You’re implying what the king doesn’t know won’t hurt him. Or me.”

“Exactly.”

Nino shifted uncomfortably. “I should still tell Adrien.”

“I’d really rather you didn’t.” Alya walked along a short stretch between two trash cans to release some nervous energy. “He’ll tell Marinette and then it will come down to if I have to tell her first or if he does and neither option is good. Is he looking to marry soon?”

“The king wants him to.”

Alya pursed her lips thoughtfully. “I wonder...”

“What?”

“I’m not sure yet. It’s a fraction of an idea and I need some time to mull it over.”

“You aren’t like most princesses I’ve met.”

She smiled and there was a fierce edge to it. “Is that so? Did you assume we were all the same, made in some kind of royal factory to be trotted out in pretty dresses and jewels?”

Nino’s eyes widened slightly and he lifted both hands in surrender. “I didn’t mean it as a bad thing.”

“Then what did you mean it like?”

“You’re just different.”

She shook her head as if his answer hadn’t exactly pleased her. “Everyone is different. It’s dangerous to lump people into groups based on a handful of experiences.” She took pity on his gobsmacked expression and shifted to a more prominent concern. “How do I get in touch with you?”

“What?”

She tapped her chin. “I think you’re most likely usually clever but I’ve thrown you off your game and you don’t know how to react. Don’t worry. You’re not the first and you won’t be the last.” She dared a few steps forward so she was standing in the middle of the alley and closer to Nino. She caught the slight move of his left foot back but he held his ground otherwise. “We’ll need to meet again once I give this idea some more thought. Maybe there’s a way to make this work for our friends, unless you think I’m setting Marinette up for heartbreak? Because if you do, you better tell me right now.”

Nino enjoyed seeing the protective fire that filled her eyes, though it was intimidating to have cast in his direction. “I think Adrien’s really has fallen for her, but his father is the one you’d have to worry about. The king isn’t...most wouldn’t call him kind. Or generous.”

“I’ll have to do my research then,” she nodded. “Thank you, Nino. You’ve been very helpful.”

“I’m not sure what you mean, but you’re welcome...” He trailed off awkwardly. “I never got your name.”

“I know. Rather rude of you,” Alya smirked. She moved past him with her chin held high and opened the door to the pub. “But I suppose since I need your help, I’ll let you off easy. My name’s Alya. Don’t forget it.”

“I don’t know how I possibly could,” he replied with so much honesty that it brought another blush to her cheeks so she quickly entered the pub and gave him her back.  
___

“Nino was handsome.” Marinette’s comment dripped with fake casualness as she offered Alya a cloth to use on her face.

“Mmmm.”

“You two seemed to get along well.”

“Uh-huh.”

“And you wanted to be alone together so that’s...” Marinette trailed off when she caught the princess staring at her in the reflection of the mirror. “Shut up?” 

“You know me so well.” Alya sighed contentedly as bubbles from the face cleanser popped along her skin. It was one of her favorite sensations and a comforting part of her nighttime ritual. 

“I just haven’t seen you so interested in someone before. It was nice.”

“I’m interested in a lot of people.”

Marinette’s eyebrow quirked but she kept her silence otherwise. 

“It’s not like that anyway. We just had a common subject to discuss.”

“Sounds fake but okay.” 

Alya laughed and rinsed her face, feeling the other woman leave the shared bathroom behind her. She patted her skin dry and stared into the mirror, watching a blush slowly appear across her cheeks as she thought about Nino. 

“Well,” she murmured to herself, “you’re really in it now.”


End file.
